


Friends Will Be Friends

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Camboys, Collaboration, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Meta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just go with it, this fic is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: "Woah," Hinata squeaks before he can help it, clapping his hands over his mouth, but it's too late.Kageyama jumps about a foot out of his chair and rips off his headphones, spinning to stare in utter horror at Hinata in the doorway. He tries to cover himself at the same time, hiking his pants up, but Hinata can still see the tent in them, tall, large,huge,actually, he'd only seen it for a second but Kageyama is…"Big," he whispers, and Kageyama's whole face turns purple.--Hinata convinces Kageyama to have a study date with him (Kageyama may be unaware of the "date" aspect). Things do not go exactly as expected, but neither do they gopoorly.





	Friends Will Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280169) by [someonestolemyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemyshoes/pseuds/someonestolemyshoes). 
  * Inspired by [Whole Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913762) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 
  * Inspired by [The Show Must Go On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162626) by [someonestolemyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemyshoes/pseuds/someonestolemyshoes). 



> There’s a few things you should know before reading this fic! 
> 
> **First:** [@someone-stole-my-shoes](https://tmblr.co/mLRjHBmRD-ovWA6S6zPBUMw) and I have no self control.  
>  **Second:** Camboy Hinata and “volleydick9″ are from Laura’s fic [Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280169/chapters/21032396)  
>  **Third:** Prostitute Kageyama and awkward disaster Hinata are from my [Whole Milk series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/809013)
> 
> Very importantly, **this story is not considered canon** for either of those fics/universes. It's still kind of a standalone, so don't... try to make sense of it. Trust me. Just enjoy!

"Hinata, nice kill!"

Hinata lands steadily on his feet, though it seems like he's falling back to Earth in slow motion. Everything always moves in such a hazy blur after a successful spike—especially after Hinata spikes one of _his_ tosses.

The "he" in question stands a few feet away, and as Hinata watches, he raises his jersey to wipe sweat off his face, unveiling the smoothest, most toned expanse of abs Hinata has ever seen in his life (not counting all the other times he's stared at this set of muscles, in particular, which may or may not be a lot). Hinata swallows hard, and drags his eyes back up as the other player lets his shirt fall back down, and oh, he's already looking, straight at Hinata.

"You need to work on your timing, dumbass," Kageyama Tobio says, a deep glare etching over his otherwise extremely attractive face. "If this were a real match, that would have been blocked."

Hinata's mouth falls open. "What?!"

"Easily," Kageyama adds.

Hinata gapes at him a moment longer before launching himself at the other man with an angry, wordless yelp. Kageyama seems to have been expecting it, sidestepping and immediately aiming to put Hinata in a headlock. Their captain has to eventually tell them to knock it off.

They break apart, but Hinata's lips twitch, trying to fight their way into a grin, and Kageyama is covering his mouth with the collar of his jersey, and Hinata feels a pool of warmth bubbling up inside him that has nothing to do with the way his beautiful setter probably looks naked.

Before university, Hinata had nearly given up on his hopes of playing volleyball. Middle school had been lonely, and high school, though he'd improved immensely and enjoyed every moment of it, had ultimately ended without ever seeing a win on anything larger than a local scale. He had tried out for his university team without a second thought, hoping to at least make the B-string, maybe C if they couldn't look past his height, when it had happened.

There'd just been a moment, in one of the skill assessment matches. Lightning quick and breathtaking. He had jumped, and the ball had been _there._ And Kageyama had tossed it.

Hinata knew who the setter was, of course—Kageyama had had attitude problems in middle school, but a wake-up call in his last match of junior high had caused him to turn everything around when he'd attended Aoba Johsai. But though the team had always been promising, they'd never managed to beat out the juggernauts of Shiratorizawa to make it to Nationals.

Now they're both at the same university, unrealized dreams fresh in their minds and bodies aching to prove they can be something better.

The _problem_ is that Hinata finds himself aching more and more for Kageyama himself. This is new for him—he's never really experienced much of an interest in romance before, and _definitely_ not sex, but suddenly, it seems like all he can think about, ever since that first toss hit his hand like it was made to be there. And then it was other things, like the way Kageyama's hair fell in his eyes, and how easy it was to have little, constant arguments that really only feel like forging a friendship, and those stupid incredible biceps—suddenly it's constant.

 _Sex with Kageyama._ Sex _involving_ Kageyama. It is taking over most of the already easily confused parts of his brain.

But as Kageyama has never shown the slightest bit of interest in him… or anyone or anything else, outside of volleyball, this means that every practice is sweet, sweet torture on Hinata's resolve. And his sanity.

This causes him to, occasionally (often), make poor decisions.

They're packing up after practice when he leaps into action.

"Hey, Kageyama, you're in Intro to Economics too, aren't you?" Hinata asks the setter offhandedly.

"Yeah, why?" Kageyama says as he puts on his jacket.

"Well, we have that assignment due tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd want to have like a study d—a da— _study together?"_ Hinata spits out, slamming his hand against the locker and fixing a grin on his face. Smooth, Shouyou.

Kageyama looks like he just licked a bar of soap for roughly four seconds, before he barks out, "Fine."

Hinata recoils. "I mean, you don't have to—"

"I said 'fine', didn't I?" Kageyama says. "I just have—something to do in the evening."

"If tonight is a bad night, maybe next time—"

"I do it every night," Kageyama interrupts. "So just come over. You can study. While I'm doing it."

"O… kay…" Hinata nods. "Hey, since it's getting kind of late anyway, I'll just stay over! That way we'll have plenty of time." He hopes he's not pushing it.

"Yeah, great," Kageyama agrees, and Hinata beams.

*

They walk to Kageyama's apartment together, stopping for ramen along the way. This Hinata had not factored into the study date—okay, not a date, technically, if Kageyama doesn't know—and it's nice, messing with Kageyama outside the usual context of volleyball, over dinner. They even manage to talk about things that _aren't_ volleyball, though never for very long. It's a good balance.

It's nearing nine by the time they get back to Kageyama's, get settled, and start pulling out their books. They spend a lot of time complaining about the homework, lying around uselessly, and trying to hit each other with erasers. This is fun in a different way, though Hinata is trying to act as though it's dull and boring and he isn't enjoying himself at all. They're there to work and not play, after all. But he loses track of time, and it seems like they've barely started when Kageyama glances at his phone and jumps to his feet nervously.

"It's almost ten," he says, and then, when Hinata stares blankly at him, "I've got to—do that thing."

"What thing is it anyway?" Hinata asks, curious.

"It's nothing, it's just a—nothing," Kageyama says. "You stay here, though, and… try and figure something out, or we're screwed for tomorrow."

"You _could_ just stay here and help me," Hinata says.

"I'll be out in—not that long, just _stay here,_ okay?" Kageyama insists. "Stay," he repeats, like Hinata is a poorly trained puppy. Hinata sighs heavily and nods, picking up his pencil again. He can't be too petulant, after Kageyama let him come over, and is fine with him camping on the couch overnight.

Kageyama disappears into the other room, and Hinata chews on the end of his pencil and wonders when he's going to come back out. It's quiet, in the living room, and after a little while, he almost thinks he can make out voices, from time to time. But whenever he strains his hearing, everything seems to recede back into quiet.

Is Kageyama watching something on TV? If so, why couldn't he just do it out in the living room, Hinata wonders. Maybe he'd thought it would be too distracting, or maybe, Hinata thinks with a certain bubbling glee, it's some kind of sappy drama, and Kageyama is crying away in his room.

A sudden, loud cry pierces his musings and he sits up straight, eyes wide. There's a third option, he realizes. The option he's sure must now be the only one open to him.

The yakuza is after Kageyama. They've been lying in wait in his room and now they've finally got him—are torturing him, probably. But Kageyama must be trying to warn Hinata with that noise (and a small part of Hinata melts, at how brave Kageyama is, how much he must care, deep down), trying to tell Hinata to run, to get out, _save yourself, Shouyou… and never forget… the way I tossed to you…_

But Hinata isn't going to run, oh no. Most definitely, he's going to save Kageyama.

Truthfully, Hinata knows that yell was probably just dramatic things happening on Kageyama's dramatic show that he apparently has to watch every night precisely at ten, and Hinata just wants to peek and see if he's crying or not. But he can just _say_ he thought it was the yakuza and he was just trying to protect Kageyama, and Kageyama will have to admit that this was an awfully loyal and brave effort on his part, and he won't get mad.

And maybe, then he'll realize his true feelings for Hinata, and when Hinata confesses to him (dramatically, like on the show), he'll snatch Hinata up in his big, strong arms, and kiss him. Maybe with tongue. Hinata is fifty-fifty on the tongue front, and how he feels about it. But Kageyama's tongue seems… nice.

This is the progression of events he is expecting (okay, wildly hoping) will happen when he cautiously opens the door to Kageyama's room, and this is part of the reason why what he finds instead gives him such a shock.

Kageyama does appear to be watching a show of some kind, but it's not a TV drama. His eyes are glued to his computer screen, the glow of the monitor awash over his face and glinting in his eyes as he stares at the screen, riveted, one hand pressed tightly to his mouth, and the other in his lap and wrapped even tighter around… around—

 _"Woah,"_ Hinata squeaks before he can help it, clapping his hands over his mouth, but it's too late.

Kageyama jumps about a foot out of his chair and rips off his headphones, spinning to stare in utter horror at Hinata in the doorway. He tries to cover himself at the same time, hiking his pants up, but Hinata can still see the tent in them, tall, large, _huge,_ actually, he'd only seen it for a second but Kageyama is…

"Big," he whispers, and Kageyama's whole face turns purple.

"DUMBASS!" he bellows, and now it's Hinata's turn to jump. "What the _fuck_ are you doing in my room?!"

"I—" Hinata says shrilly, "I heard a noise! I thought—yakuza—you told me to run—"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Kageyama shouts, and no, this is not going anything like what Hinata had envisioned. "How did you even hear—" His eyes fall on his headphones, and then on his speakers, which the headphone cord lies next to, very much not plugged in. His eyes bug out. "I _told_ you to stay in the living room—"

And yes, he did, but hang on—now that Hinata thinks about it, this is all very… "Rude, Kageyama!" he shrieks, stomping his foot. "We were supposed to be having a study date and you ditched me to watch _porn_ instead?!"

For a second, they are silent. Then Kageyama says, softly, "Study date?"

Hinata's heart beats so hard it feels like it's trying to abandon him for a better, less stupid person. "I… that's not what I…" He's been calling it that in his head, not on _purpose,_ it's just easier to say than—oh, alright, fine, it's been on purpose but that's what it _is,_ even if it's a totally platonic study date, on Kageyama's end. Not important. "Don't change the subject! It doesn't matter, because it's—I'm going home! Enjoy your gross _porn!"_

"It is _not_ gross!" Kageyama yells, sounding entirely too defensive. "And it's not _porn!"_

"Oh yeah?" Hinata snaps. "Then what is it?"

From the speakers, a high, breathless voice says, _"Alright… fifty more tokens, and_ _Nine_ _is gonna work me open with his tongue. How does that sound?"_

Hinata looks at Kageyama, deadpan. Kageyama gapes at him, realizing he's cornered.

"It's…" he says.

And then he flicks his tongue over his lips, nervous, and suddenly, against his will, Hinata is a lot less angry, and far more intrigued. What, he wonders, does Kageyama Tobio, the object of roughly _all_ his affections, find sexy? From the sound of it, maybe some cute, tomboy-ish girl, perhaps the type to call him _senpai,_ and with a feeling that is equal parts curiosity and dread, he dives forward, shoving himself across the desk, arms blocking Kageyama before Kageyama can slam his laptop closed.

Again: what Hinata sees is exactly _not_ what he's expecting.

On screen is a boy. Or a young man, Hinata supposes, about their age, soft and pretty-looking. Hinata might go so far as to say… um, well, kind of _luscious_ —swollen lips and cherry red cheekbones, and eager eyes. But all of this is second to one tiny, little detail.

Hinata looks over at Kageyama, who stares back at him, expression defiant and challenging—and Hinata realizes, he must be wondering if Hinata is going to pass some kind of judgment on him. For liking such lewd things, for liking _guys—_ oh my _god,_ Kageyama is into guys—

"He looks like me," Hinata blurts out.

Kageyama's face contorts in disbelief. "No, he—what are you—" His eyes flicker to the screen and his voice dies in his throat. "He—he doesn't—" he tries to say again, but the denial in his eyes is fading, to be replaced with something like… recognition. "You both look totally different…"

That is blatantly untrue. Not that Hinata presumes he looks _anything_ like the coquettish boy on the screen, but there are incredible similarities. The red hair, and their build, and even something about their faces… could Kageyama really have not realized?

Maybe he didn't, Hinata thinks, and his thoughts go a bit quiet for a moment. Maybe he didn't notice—maybe if he had, he wouldn't even be into this guy. What if Hinata just ruined the "experience" for him? A small part of him feels a bit of vindictive pleasure at this. He's not usually spiteful, but it… sucks. Knowing Kageyama is so into this guy who might look a little bit like him, but doesn't see Hinata that way, at all.

Because… because if he _did…_ surely he would have noticed the resemblance? And that would mean…

Then someone else comes into frame, and Hinata forgets all about his sex twin for the time being.

"Who," he breathes reverently, "is _that?"_

This new man is big, and dark-haired, and _sexy._ He'd be sexy even if he wasn't naked, even if his—Hinata gulps, and tries to look away from it, but his eyes keep flickering back, entranced—even if his cock wasn't hard and shiny and very _in your face,_ but in a good way, in a way that honestly would make Hinata want to ask this man to feel free to have his cock directly near or around his face, at all times. 

But also. There's something else _very suspect_ about this man.

"Him?" Kageyama asks, still sounding wary. "That's, um… Nine _._ He comes on the show sometimes to—to help Sunny _._ "

 _Nine?_ Hinata thinks, but no, that must just be a coincidence. He flails between the screen and Kageyama for a moment, trying to convey the weirdness of the whole situation. "He… _he_ looks like _you_!"

Kageyama is now looking at him like he's totally crazy. _"What?"_

"He looks exactly like you! Except he's… he's _hot."_

"What does _that_ mean?" Kageyama demands.

"Well, look at him!" Hinata insists (no, seriously, _look_ at him, wow). "His hair is all nice, and he looks all… confident, and he's—he's _smiling!"_

This last is not quite true. The other man, Nine, isn't _smiling_ per se. It's more of a smirk, lips quirked and eyes narrowed, like he knows exactly how hard Hinata is fawning over him through the computer screen. The expression _does_ things to Hinata, grabs him, quite frankly, by the balls and twists him all up and over and inside out.

"I can smile," actual Kageyama says, and Hinata looks over at him to see he's frowning, very hard.

"Oh, right," Hinata nods, and then presses his bangs down over his eyes and frowns right back, dropping his voice as he says, in what he would call a spot-on imitation of Kageyama, "Stay in the living room, Hinata. I need time alone to angrily jerk off."

Kageyama makes a grab at him, just like he would if they were at practice, and Hinata was getting on his nerves. Hinata is willing to bet Nine would never do mean things like try to squash his head until it popped, which is just another reason why he is obviously hotter and better than Kageyama. But the familiar gesture of irritation mixed with playfulness makes his head fuzzy in an entirely different way, makes him feel more at ease with this entire situation, somehow, and before he knows it, he's trying to shove Kageyama over so he can see the screen better, too.

"What are you _doing,_ get out of here, go do your homework—" Kageyama hisses, and Hinata puffs out his cheeks.

"No," he says. "I'm staying, and I'm going to watch your porn."

"Not happening," Kageyama grunts, looking both appalled and infuriated. "Get out."

"Don't be _stingy,_ Bakageyama—"

 _"How do you guys want me?"_ Sunny asks, and they both fall silent, attention drawn instantly toward the screen. _"On my back, spread my legs for Nine, or...or do you want me on my knees?"_

Next to Hinata, Kageyama has the strangest reaction to the words. He whimpers. He tries to muffle it, perhaps overly conscious of the fact that Hinata is right next to him, and staring, as he breathes the tiny little noise out through parted lips before pressing them together, cheeks flooding with color.

 _"You'd like that, yeah?"_ Sunny continues, almost like he knows. Like he knows, what his words are doing to Kageyama. _"Chest down, ass up?"_

Kageyama's eyes are wide and glazed as he leans towards the screen and… he nods. The tiniest inclination of his head, but it's so helpless, so desperate, that it makes Hinata grip the edges of the desk as his stomach clenches, hot and tight. Suddenly, he understands. He sees the appeal, of wanting what you can't have, fingers shaking, even though he can't touch. Kageyama's arousal is lighting a fire under his own.

And then a low voice murmurs, _"Sit on my face."_

Hinata whips his eyes back to the screen. That was Nine, Hinata is sure, watching as he stretches out on his back on the floor of wherever the stream is taking place.

"Sit on his face?" Hinata repeats, drowning out the man's next words. Next to him, Kageyama shushes violently, and Hinata does regret not hearing what was said, but his mind is reeling. "Kageyama, what does that mean?"

"Hinata, if you're not going to get out, then at least shut the _hell up."_

There's a chat going, on the stream webpage. It's lighting up all of a sudden, and Hinata's face starts to burn as he reads the messages flying by, most of them explicit, verging on _gross._

"Can they _read_ this? Them, the ones in the—"

"Yes," Kageyama grates out. "That's how this works."

"How what works?" Hinata asks.

Kageyama sighs loudly, and sadly, like he's resigning himself. "The show. People request things. He—or I guess, they, tonight—do what viewers want. They get paid."

"So, it's like a performance!" Hinata says, excitedly. Okay, he gets it. On screen, the smaller man is crawling to where Nine is lying, and he watches, head tilting further and further to the side as they get into some kind of position, until he realizes that, yes—Nine literally meant for Sunny to sit on his face. "O-oh…?"

Hinata's mouth is open. He's never seen anyone do anything like this. He's not really a fan of porn, it always seems too impersonal, and if he ever has the inclination or need to get off, his imagination is always much better, he finds. He generally keeps this information to himself, since he was informed, in no uncertain terms in high school, that this was weird. This means his tastes have remained pretty vanilla, up until this point in his life, some might even say wholesome. He's even, to his embarrassment, imagined himself with Kageyama once or twice (or a lot, who's counting), but it's never been anything wild.

Though he does really like when imaginary Kageyama tells him he's awesome while touching him, which he learned, after some internet searching, means he has a "praise kink". So, it's not like he can't be _kinky,_ he figures.

But this is nothing like that.

"What… are they doing?" he asks, voice a little cracked around the edges, as Sunny kneels above Nine, hands on his chest and ass right over Nine's face, which is _baffling_ to Hinata. Neither of them seems to be grossed out at _all,_ and though he can't see what Nine is doing, Sunny seems to be enjoying it immensely, head thrown back with a look of bliss all over his face, and Hinata is just about to ask Kageyama to explain what the heck is going on when Sunny cries out,

"Fuck! _Oh—oh god, do that—do that again."_

He sounds wrecked. Hinata has never heard anyone's voice sound like that, ever—not even in the few pornos he's seen and quickly closed out of, where the voices grated on him, made him feel more awkward than aroused. This sound makes him _want—_ want to try what they're doing, and more besides. It makes him so sure, that he wants to feel good, too.

"Wh-what—what are you _doing—"_ a voice right _next_ to him says, and he snaps out of his daze to realize two things. One, Kageyama is staring at him with an expression he cannot decipher, though it terrifies him all the same; two… Hinata had started touching himself without even realizing it.

He yanks his hand away like his pants are on fire. "I—I—I—" He what? What _is_ he doing? At a glance, it would appear that he's jerking off while watching porn next to his crush and sometimes rival. He can't say that, though, obviously. "You were doing it, too!" Nailed it—that totally doesn't make anything more awkward.

"I'm not," Kageyama says flatly. "Not while you're sitting here. Ruining everything."

"I am not 'ruining everything'," Hinata says hotly. "Why so shy, Kageyama? See, you're nothing like _him_ after all." He throws a haughty glance at the screen and— _god—_ Sunny is running a hand over himself now as he rocks his hips straight back onto Nine's face.

"Oh, fuck off," Kageyama says, so viciously that Hinata does a double take at him. "You've only even known he exists for five minutes, quit acting like he's so fucking great. You know, he's a prostitute, you could probably just figure out where he works, and—"

"Jealous, Kageyama?" Hinata needles. He doesn't know why he's pushing this angle so hard, but he keeps at it—because he really wants to touch himself. But more than that, he really, _really_ wants Kageyama to touch himself again, too. "It's not like you _can't_ do it. Unless you're scared."

To prove his point, he jams his hand back down on his own crotch, rubbing away, and Kageyama gapes at him.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Hinata presses down on the bulge in his pants and lets out a mostly involuntary "Mmhm!", higher and breathier than he meant it to sound. He's craving touch at this point, aching for it. Since he's already passed critical mass on bad decisions, for that night at least, he decides to toss one more onto the pile.

He shoves his pants and underwear down, kicking them off under Kageyama's incredulous gaze.

"Oy," Kageyama says, voice rising, "you can't—just—whip your _dick_ out—"

"Already did!" Hinata singsongs.

"Well, put it _back—"_ Kageyama starts to growl, but he cuts off when Hinata tosses himself down on Kageyama's bed. Standing and jostling for room at the computer was not the most comfortable way in the world to touch himself.

This is also… weird, probably. Lying down, his cock bobs in the air, the tip already a little wet, which Hinata realizes is regretfully evident in the light from the laptop screen. All in all, it's very… showy. But he has just accused Kageyama of being scared, which means he can't be scared himself. He grabs himself in hand, and gives himself a slow, experimental tug, from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip—and the whole time, Kageyama is watching him.

_Shit._

He gasps. It felt different. It _feels_ different, stroking himself with someone watching him—with _Kageyama_ watching him. He slides his hand over himself hesitantly, splayed out on Kageyama's bed, head turned to the side so that he can ostensibly watch the stream—but Kageyama is mostly blocking it, and Kageyama is looking at him, and Kageyama…

Kageyama is touching himself, too.

Hinata's eyes roll back in his head, because actually seeing what's happening in front of him—Kageyama palming himself through his boxers, the shape of his cock thick and hard through the fabric—is almost too much. Correction: it is absolutely too much. His back arches off the bed and he bites his lip to keep from crying out, but there are little sounds he can't push down escaping him every time he rocks his hips up into his hand. He closes his eyes, can’t even pretend he's still looking at the show, but he needs this too much to stop. Kageyama probably thinks it's so lame, that he's so close when _nothing_ has really happened, when he's been touching himself for all of twenty seconds—

A pleading voice begs from the computer, _"—stop, stop, or I'm gonna—gonna come."_

"Fuck, fucking _hell—"_ Kageyama pants suddenly, "Hinata, you piece of shit, I want to touch you so bad—"

Hinata's eyes fly open, and he yanks his hand away from himself, but there's no stopping it, at that point—he stares, somewhat in shock, hands twisting in, pulling up Kageyama's sheets, as his cock pulses and shoots cum out like some sort of… _cum gun,_ just firing off and streaking his torso up to his collarbone. The noises he's making are literally shameful, little, bleating sobs that tear out of his throat, _"Ah—annhh—Ka—Kage—"_

Kageyama is frozen in his chair. His hand is still on his dick but it's not moving, just sitting there, grasping around his shaft like a joystick, his eyes as wide as Hinata's.

Hinata tries to raise himself up onto his elbows, slips once and hits the pillows hard, before finally managing to prop himself up. "D-don't—stop," he demands, but it comes out like a plea. "You have to c-come, too."

But Kageyama shakes his head. He seems to have lost the ability to talk, momentarily. It seems to recede further when Sunny speaks up again, and he wheels his chair back around to face the screen.

_"I'm all wet, sloppy and—and open. What should we do about that, huh?"_

Hinata can see Kageyama's hips jump in his chair, but he still doesn't touch himself. He's also no longer paying attention to Hinata, which Hinata… isn't fond of, despite it being horrible and embarrassing and weird.

"Kageyama," Hinata whispers, voice still sticking in his throat. "Kageyama, I wanna say something."

Kageyama doesn't turn around. "Okay, say it."

"Not like that," Hinata huffs, climbing gingerly off the bed. His legs are still shaky. "I want to _type_ something. To them."

Kageyama doesn't react at first. Then he whirls around to stare at Hinata as he leans over the chair. "Hell no!"

"Why not?!" Hinata asks. "You said that was the point!"

"I've never—I don't—" Kageyama splutters. "You'll ask something _stupid!"_

"I will _not!"_ Hinata protests. "Give me the keyboard!"

"Get _away_ , moron—"

"Just one thing!"

"STOP—"

Kageyama spins, tilts back too far, and his entire chair upends itself with a crash. Hinata crows his triumph but wastes no time leaping to the keyboard while Kageyama is scrambling upright, to type out this vital message to the world (or this one chat room, at least, but there are a _lot_ of viewers).

He hits "Enter" right as Kageyama puts him in a headlock from behind, but it's too late. His message is out there, and it's perfect. There's no taking it back now.

"How do…" Kageyama reads out. "How do I _put a PENIS in my mouth?!_ Are you _fucking_ serious, Hinata? What kind of question is that?!"

"What's wrong with it?" Hinata squawks as he tries to free himself from Kageyama's hold, but at that exact moment, Nine snorts and asks:

_"What the hell is wrong with… volleydick9?"_

Hinata blinks. He thought the question was totally fine, but Kageyama is making some sort of strangled turkey noise next to him, even though Sunny scolds his co-star for being rude. He seems very enthusiastic about helping out.

Kageyama shoves Hinata away from his keyboard as he sits back down, frantically typing. _that wasn't me,_ he sends.

"What are you doing?!" Hinata wails. "They're going to think we're crazy!"

"They already think that, now!" Kageyama hisses, but Hinata wrenches the keyboard away from him long enough to type.

 **volleydick9:** _YES IT WAS! rly need 2 know! THANK U <3_

"Oh my _god,"_ Kageyama says, but the streamers are already arguing about, and coming to a decision on, helping the two of them out. Well, helping out "volleydick9", anyway—Hinata makes a mental note to mock Kageyama endlessly for his screenname at some point, but for now, he's glued to the screen and what happens next.

 _"If we're gonna help volleydick,"_ Nine sighs, _"lets just do it now, yeah? And move the fuck on."_

Hinata paws excitedly at Kageyama's arm. "Kageyama! Look! They're going to help us, see, I knew this was a good idea."

"Help us with _what,_ idiot?" Kageyama hisses

 _"So, you wanna know how to suck a dick,"_ Sunny says, and Hinata sweeps his hand toward the screen, like, duh. _"It's really not so hard, you know? Hey, here, I'll show you!"_

"Yes!" Hinata says triumphantly, punching the air. "Get on the bed."

"Why?" Kageyama asks, bewildered.

"Pay! Attention!" Hinata says. "I'm going to give you a blowjob."

Kageyama stares at him. Then he slams his chair backwards, away from Hinata, banging into his desk so hard everything on it rattles. "Wh—huh—a bl—"

"You know what that _is,_ right?" Hinata asks, skeptically.

"Of course I know what that is!" Kageyama says. He sounds distraught, for some reason.

"Oh," Hinata says. "Well, good!"

"Not good!" Kageyama interjects. "How'd you suddenly come up with this plan?"

"Well—" Hinata goes to explain, and his brain catches up. He realizes what he just proposed. As in, he just offered to put his mouth around Kageyama's cock. As in, holy shit, he's a fucking disaster. He wrings his hands in the hem of his t-shirt, which has the added, awful bonus of reminding him that he's still pantsless, and he tugs the shirt as far down over his thighs as it will go. "I don't… I was just—"

Kageyama _said_ he wanted to touch him, didn't he? Or… had he misunderstood? Had he been distracted, thinking of Sunny, or had Hinata misheard him?

"Why would you _want_ to?" Kageyama asks, and Hinata panics.

"Because you didn't come yet!" he yelps.

He can't tell Kageyama how often he's thought about it. In abstract, maybe, nothing explicit, nothing more than maybe hands in his hair, rough like always, but different—clinging and tight against his scalp. And Kageyama's voice, telling him that it felt great, that he was doing a really good job. And once, when he was feeling incredibly daring, a finger in his mouth, tongue swirling around it, before he'd gotten too embarrassed, even in the privacy of his own bed.  

Kageyama rubs his fingers against his knees. He's still wearing his jeans, Hinata realizes, and his confidence wilts, further, but then Kageyama finally speaks up.

"You don't… dumbass, you definitely don't need to… do that."

He doesn't meet Hinata's eyes, doesn't really look at him at all, and Hinata worries at the hem of his t-shirt, trying to cover himself better.

"If you don't want me to, just say that," he mumbles.

Kageyama finally looks at him. "I'm not. Saying that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I don't _know!"_ Kageyama says. "What are _you_ saying?"

"I'm saying I don't _mind!"_ Hinata bursts out. "I'm saying—oh, Kageyama, just get on the stupid bed!"

"Fine!" Kageyama says, equally loudly, kicking his chair back as he stands up from it. 

"Fine!" he says again, as he angrily shuffles his pants down on his way to the bed, tossing them on top of Hinata's shorts (on purpose, probably, Hinata thinks). 

 _"Fine,"_ he pronounces one last time, flinging himself down onto the bed flat on his back like Hinata had a few minutes earlier (has it only been minutes), arms up and splayed out as though asking of the universe, _what more do you want of me?_

"Okay," Hinata says, staring blatantly at his cock, which is still poking out the top of his underwear. "Great. Perfect."

_"He's my viewer, and he's totally asking me for help, right Volley?"_

"He's talking to us again!" Kageyama says agitatedly.

"I know, I _know,_ shut up—" Hinata turns around and dashes out several quick messages that hopefully get his point across.

 **volleydick9:** _we're asking anyone just pls help us_  
**volleydick9:** _give lots of details pls  
_ **volleydick9:** _thank u so much again!!!!!1!!_

For a second, he lingers at the screen, because Sunny is lying with his face on a level with Nine’s dick, which is once again confirmed to be a very nice looking dick, when all's said and done—and in just a few seconds, Hinata is going to have his own face exactly that close to Kageyama's dick, which is no slouch in the nice dick department, and he can't afford to mess this up, even if he's not exactly sure how Kageyama feels about Hinata's mouth on his dick in the first place.

 _"I like to tease a little first, you know?"_ Sunny remarks, and Hinata jumps, because he's going to fall behind. He moves the chair out of the way so the laptop will be clearly visible and bolts for the bed, leaping onto it and bouncing a few times for good measure. He needs to move fast or else he'll lose his nerve.

"Do you know what—" Kageyama starts to ask. He's got one arm thrown over his eyes, like he can't bear to look at what Hinata is doing.

"Shush!" Hinata tells him. "I can't hear!"

He lies down on his stomach and scoots his way up Kageyama's legs like some kind of horny snake, wriggling up until he's there, his mouth is within touching distance, which is to say, _super freaking close_ to Kageyama's shaft. He can _smell_ him, actually, which he'd assumed would be gross, but it's the opposite. This actually makes sense. Hinata likes the way Kageyama smells, even after games, when the other man is gross and sweaty and musky, and even now after Kageyama has showered, that _something_ still lingers. Lighter, maybe, but still Kageyama-y enough to spin Hinata's head.

Perhaps a little too eagerly, he opens his mouth wide and gets ready for cock swallowing attempt number one.

 _"—don't go straight for the dick, you gotta…"_ he hears Sunny saying, and he recoils so fast a wad of drool drips from his mouth and straight onto Kageyama's balls. Hinata stares at it. _"Gotta start slow. Make him_ really _want it."_

"Oooh…" Hinata breathes. Kageyama's cock twitches.

"What?" he snaps.

"Nothing," Hinata says quickly. He stares at the computer as Sunny starts kissing the skin inside the thighs he's lying on. Hinata isn't sure this would work for him. If he puts his mouth anywhere near Kageyama's cock, he's just going to want to put his mouth directly _on_ Kageyama's cock, which would defeat the entire purpose of "starting slow". But another tip catches his attention:

_"...you can kiss his stomach—all down his chest, if you're going real slow. Don't forget his nipples!"_

"Ohhh," Hinata says, nodding, and then hikes his way farther up Kageyama's body. "Hey, Kageyama?"

"Yeah?" Kageyama forces out, his voice strained.

"Can you, like, tell me when you really want it, then?"

Kageyama is silent. Then he says, "Are you… serious?"

"Yes," Hinata says, "how am I supposed to know if I'm going slow enough otherwise?"

"You're fucking serious," Kageyama says, the words a heavy sigh. "Kind of want it _now,_ Hinata."

"I haven't done anything yet," Hinata points out.

 _"Really_ … doesn't make a difference," Kageyama says.

Hinata ignores him, reaching a hand up slowly, cautiously, to prod at one of Kageyama's nipples with his fingers. "What about now?"

"Still yes," Kageyama grinds out, teeth gritted.

"What about…" Hinata goes for broke, pressing his lips fleetingly to Kageyama's stomach, and pinching his _whole nipple_ between his fingers. Check and mate. Part of him can't believe he's just done that—just _kissed_ Kageyama, even if it wasn't on the mouth, or anything. "Now?"

"Hinata," Kageyama says, "if my dick isn't in your mouth in the next half a second, I am _never_ tossing to you again—"

"Okay, okay!" Hinata says, crawling back down and repositioning himself. "Jeez! Alright, hang on—I'm about to do it, don't give me that look—"

It's perfect timing, actually, because on screen, Sunny is saying, _"When you've done enough, you can start on his cock!"_

Hinata gives himself a mental pat on the back and cranes his head and neck so he can watch the stream and touch Kageyama's cock with his mouth at the same time. He's staring so raptly that he has to try a couple times before actually locating Kageyama's dick, sucking aimlessly at air with his lips pursed like he's searching for the straw in his drink in a darkened movie theater.

Then suddenly, he finds it. Something hot and firm presses against his lips, and he opens his mouth before he has a chance to think about it, and pops the head of Kageyama's cock past his lips. At the angle he's chosen, it doesn't get too far in—it pokes into his cheek and sticks there.

"Ah—" Kageyama mumbles. "G… good job."

"'Hankh—" Hinata says, which is not quite "thanks", but it's hard to talk. He somehow always thought he'd feel a lot sexier with a dick in his mouth, but that is turning out not to be the case. Maybe if he tries to put Kageyama further in… He turns his head and starts to sink lower, a little bit at a time, and Kageyama lets out a breathy gasp.

_"Talking is always good, tell them what you're thinking—what you're gonna do, what you wanna do, what you like—it's like, a guaranteed turn-on, I promise."_

"Iih 'onna—ack—" Hinata says, dutifully.

"H—huh?" Kageyama asks blearily.

Hinata pulls off of him, because trying to say anything clearly is just impossible. "I said, 'I'm gonna gag'."

Kageyama tilts his head down to look at him. "Then don't—go so far down, idiot. _Obviously."_

"He said telling you what I was thinking is a 'guaranteed turn-on'!" Hinata protests.

"If it's _sexy,"_ Kageyama says, incredulously. "Telling someone you might puke on their crotch isn't sexy!"

This is pretty true, Hinata supposes, and maybe he should have thought that through more. But it's hard to do everything, listen to advice, apply advice, say sexy things, give blowjobs. No one person can do all those things at once.

"Can I just suck you, for now?" he asks, maybe whines a little.

Kageyama lets his head fall back against the pillows. "Yes. _Please."_

Satisfied, Hinata licks his lips and stares Kageyama's cock down. If there's one thing he's learned in volleyball, it's that the most satisfying or fun-looking option isn't _always_ the best. Sometimes, you have to attack a problem from different angles.

He tilts his head to the side again, but this time, it's not to see the screen. This way, he can slot the side of Kageyama's shaft right between his lips, and suck on it that way, tongue sliding over his warm skin—it's not too much for him, and more importantly…

"Fuck," Kageyama says, but he doesn't sound mad. "Oh, fuck, _fuck,_ keep—like that—"

Encouraged, Hinata slides upward, then back down. He scoots more to the side, to get different parts of Kageyama's shaft, and Kageyama suddenly rolls his hips, very gently, his skin sliding against Hinata's lips, and he moans, softly into the quiet of the room (broken by two other tinny speaker voices, but Hinata barely notices them, right now).

And Hinata starts to feel sexy.

"What else?" he whispers.

"What…"

"What do you want me to do?" Hinata asks Kageyama, words buzzing against his skin. Kageyama's hips give another involuntary jerk.

 _"Ah…"_ Kageyama sighs, "I… m-my—"

"You can tell me," Hinata tells him, rubbing little circles into his hips with his thumbs, feeling monumentally more self-assured. More daring. Kageyama is _into_ it, into… into what Hinata is doing to him.

Kageyama closes his eyes, and whispers, "My… b-balls… can you…"

Hinata nods enthusiastically. "Like this?" he asks, ducking his head and using the same, soft technique he'd applied to Kageyama's shaft—little kitten licks and gentle sucking, here and there, mouthing at them and pulling them past his lips every so often.

Kageyama starts to lose it. His hands slide over the sheets, gripping, relaxing, clenching tight again, and he can't seem to stop making noises, groaning low in his throat, objectively one of the best sounds Hinata has ever heard.

"I d-don't—" Kageyama pants, after Hinata has been at it for a little while, "I'm gonna—"

Right on cue, a helpful voice chimes in, _"If you don't wanna get his cum in your mouth, or you're worried about like, diseases and stuff, you can get your guy to wear a condom."_

"Sh… shit," Kageyama pants. "I'm—I should have—"

Hinata knows, actually, that Kageyama is clean, because they both have the same doctor owing to being on the university volleyball team, and he peeked at Kageyama's physical results when he got them (mostly to see how many centimeters he had Hinata beat by, in height, which was a depressing amount).

"S'okay," he says, "but will you tell me? When you're about to—"

"Soon," Kageyama says instantly.

Hinata nods, but he doesn't stop. Sure, Kageyama is lasting way longer than he is. But he thinks they'll be even, if he can make Kageyama come during both of their first blowjobs ever.

He isn't really sure where they'd stand after that, or what that would mean for their friendship, but he's willing to simply not care about that, for now.

More advice filters through Hinata's attention. _"It can be—be a little fun to get rough, but not everybody is into it, you know?"_

He wonders what it might be like, if they were a bit rougher, if either of them could handle that yet. He thinks he'd like it. After all, they're not exactly gentle with each other on a day to day basis. All their messing around is the reason they're friends.

Once he's gotten used to the sensation of having Kageyama in his mouth, Hinata decides to try one last ditch effort, before it all ends, at getting him down his throat. Nothing crazy, not too far—but he raises his head, trailing his lips up Kageyama's shaft, up the thick vein along the underside, flattening his tongue against it. Kageyama lets out another series of expletives.

But he goes totally silent, when Hinata sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth, lips folding over it as he runs his tongue over the smooth, rounded head.

Kageyama's hips snap up, the tiniest bit, and Hinata makes a noise of surprise, and wonders—was that "rough"? Kageyama is already trying to apologize, but he shakes his head. It only startled him, and he didn't really mind it, at all. He thinks it means he's doing a really good job.

To test, he slides his mouth down further, takes more of Kageyama in. At the same time, he presses his hips down to the bed with one hand, feels them jump again, but it's not as jarring. His gag reflex is threatening to make an appearance, but he shuts it out, tries really hard to focus on the fact that it's _Kageyama's cock_ in his mouth, so his stupid throat better not mess this up for him, thank you very much; he hums, a force of habit, to distract himself.

And then it happens—Hinata takes Kageyama as deep as he can (admittedly, not very, but it's a start), sucks hard, and slips a hand down to roll his thumb against Kageyama's balls. And Kageyama slides a hand right into his hair, automatically, and moans,

"I'm gonna—you f-feel so good, Hinata, I'm gonna c—gonna come, g-get off—"

Hinata pulls away as quickly as he can, just in time—he feels something warm and wet splatter against the bottom of his chin, but only a little gets on him. The rest drips on Kageyama's stomach, into his navel, as his cock pulses and twitches and finally decides to lie flat against his body, looking utterly spent, much like Kageyama himself. He is staring straight up at the ceiling, which is the only way Hinata knows he's still conscious, unless he's fallen asleep with his eyes open.

On stream, the other two are still going, predictably. With a small sense of satisfaction, Hinata notices that Sunny hums, too, as he sinks down around Nine's dick. It seems less involuntary and more calculated, especially judging by the dark-haired man's reactions, but still, Hinata had done that without being prompted. And it was clearly a big success. He thinks.

"Hey… Kageyama?" he asks, as the silence between them stretches on.

Kageyama blinks at the ceiling. "...yes?"

"Um," Hinata says uncertainly, because he's not sure how to go about phrasing this next question. "How did you… feel? About that?"

Kageyama lets out a long slow breath. "I came a lot."

Hinata nods. "Right… so that means it was good?"

He watches as Kageyama slowly rolls himself up to a sitting position. He still looks like he's not entirely sure which direction the truck that just hit him was coming from. Hinata can only look on in trepidation as Kageyama turns and locks a glassy, blue-eyed stare into him.

Without warning, he lurches forward. Hinata makes a small noise of alarm, and then Kageyama's face is squashed against his own, very hard. Hinata makes another small noise, this time in confusion.

"What's happening right now?" he whispers.

"I'm kissing you," Kageyama mumbles.

Hinata wouldn't say this is immediately apparent. Kageyama has completely missed his mouth and his lips have landed closer to Hinata's chin. But even so…

"Why are you kissing me?" Hinata wonders.

"I always want to kiss you, stupid," Kageyama tells him, finally pulling away. "Even after you put my balls in your mouth, I guess."

"Vulgar, Kageyama!" Hinata scolds, on reflex. "Wait, what?"

Kageyama leans in and kisses him again, this time with more aiming involved. Hinata squeaks, grabbing onto the front of Kageyama's shirt to keep his balance. Kageyama tastes kind of salty after the ramen they ate, but his mouth is warm and soft against Hinata's. And more than anything, it's _Kageyama._ Kageyama wants to kiss him, all the time.

"It's not vulgar," Kageyama says when he stops to take a breath, like the flow of conversation was never interrupted by Hinata's wildest dreams coming true. "You _asked_ what I wanted."

"Uh huh…" Hinata nods, staring at him in stunned disbelief. He needs to double check that this is actually happening. "Hey, Kageyama, you like me?"

Kageyama wrinkles his nose. "Yes, unfortunately."

Yep, this is Real Kageyama, not the Prince Charming Kageyama that always sweeps him off his feet in his daydreams.

Hinata pinches the inside of Kageyama's thigh, _hard,_ making him yelp. "So that _is_ why you like his show, then!"

Kageyama glares. "You don't look _that_ much like him."

"Oh, come on," Hinata says, "just look at—wait, what are they doing now?"

Kageyama looks, too, and the low hum of lazy semi-sleepy approval that curls its way out of his throat makes goosebumps prick up on Hinata's arms. He turns away, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. Is it too soon to do stuff again? They both _just_ came… well, actually, it's been a couple of minutes for him, and while he's not sure he could get it up again _right_ away… He slides into Kageyama's desk chair, and Kageyama grunts from behind him, annoyed.

"You're blocking the screen, stupid," he says.

"Shut up," Hinata mumbles back, staring fixedly at the screen. On camera, there has been a shift in energy. Where before Sunny had been brightly and energetically explaining the ins and outs of giving good head, Nine at the mercy of his mouth, the tables have turned. "Oh…" Hinata breathes, eyes wide, as though his staring alone will help him absorb what he's seeing more efficiently. "What are they doing…"

Nine has Sunny on his hands and knees, looming all the way over the smaller man as he drags his hips back until they are pressed flush against one another, so close that Nine can guide his thick cock between Sunny's flushed, soft-looking thighs. Hinata wants to question this in the chat, wants to ask if that's another thing he and Kageyama should try, because he's never even known that a penis could _go_ there, but he loses his train of thought when Nine mutters in that voice like liquid sex,

_"That what you want?"_

He squeezes Sunny's thighs together as he rolls his hips forward and back, forward and back, and Hinata is hypnotized watching them. It definitely seems to feel good from the way they're both reacting—Nine trying to get as close to every inch of Sunny's body as he can get, licking and biting and sucking, and Sunny begging, endlessly, a string of moans and pleas pouring out of him as he reaches a hand down to fist both of their cocks together.

 _"Want me in you?"_ Nine murmurs, and Hinata whines, hearing the words, and presses his own legs together as his cock twitches between them.

Sex, as a whole, is this nebulous concept to him. He knows what it entails (a previously terrifying prospect… alright, perhaps still pretty terrifying), and he knows it's supposed to feel good, but the reality has never seemed possible. But Kageyama is lying half naked on the bed behind him right now, and Kageyama wants to kiss him, and the concept of _having sex_ no longer feels like a million light years away. Instead, it feels like it could be extremely imminent, and also, judging from the past half hour, like it could feel like the best thing _ever,_ if Kageyama is the one having sex with him. Hinata wants to try.

 _"Gonna stretch you first,"_ Nine is telling Sunny hotly, making him moan in longing, and Hinata wonders what _that_ means.

"Kageyama!" Hinata wails, pressing his fingers to his mouth in distress. "Stop laying around!"

"Why?" Kageyama asks lazily. "And move your enormous head, please, I've asked nicely like twelve times."

Hinata very much doubts these requests he did not hear were nice, considering the first one started off an insult, but he's got bigger fish to fry right now. Into chat, he fires off a few quick messages.

 **volleydick9:** _wait wait wait_  
**volleydick9:** _dont start yet!!!  
_ **volleydick9:** _we rnt rdy!_

"Because I want to have sex!" he says over his shoulder. "So I need you to—"

He has not even finished the sentence before Kageyama is out of bed and attempting to squash himself into the chair along with Hinata.

"Stand—" he growls, annoyed, "Hinata, get off your ass for a second, just—" He hoists Hinata up by his arms briefly and sits in the chair, dropping Hinata onto his lap, breathing far too heavily.

Hinata wriggles in his lap a little. It feels weird, his naked butt against Kageyama's equally naked legs. Kageyama makes a weird sound.

"You want to—" He swallows. "—do it."

Hinata twists around to look at him. "Do what?"

"Sex!" Kageyama says, glaring at Hinata like he's the dumbest person ever (which is super not true).

"Yes," Hinata says, and thinks Kageyama is also pretty dumb, "I just said that?"

 _"Ignore him,"_ Nine tells Sunny.

"No! Don't ignore me," Hinata says to the computer, fingers flying over the keys again. Kageyama sighs.

 _pls help w/ the sex,_ Hinata types, and then, for good measure, _u r such a gr8 teacher, i gave the best blowjob ever!!!! but sex????? help us pls we are begging u_

 _"We_ are not doing anything," Kageyama grumbles into his hair, which makes it flutter a bit at the crown of Hinata's skull, and feels really nice. " _You_ are the one with all the questions, I already know all this stuff."

"Oh, _sorry,_ Kageyama," Hinata says, "I forgot you were such a sexpert, with all the _porn_ watching you do—"

 _"What do you wanna know?"_ Sunny asks, breathless but staring back into the camera now.

"Ha, see!" Hinata says, "It never hurts to ask, Kageyama." He leans back happily into Kageyama's chest. Kageyama's arms circle his waist as he buries his nose even further into Hinata's hair, and Hinata contemplates, briefly, how this is the _nicest_ thing.

On screen, Sunny is obviously still worked up, though also inclined to help. _"You're all being very—hah—very generous tonight,"_ he pants and grins, and Hinata can feel Kageyama getting hard under him. He bites his lip and tilts his head back, writhing his lower half again eagerly. _"Nine has that effect, huh? Makes you want—mmm—more."_

"I w-want," Hinata says softly, "I want more."

"Fuck," Kageyama groans, hands sliding up Hinata's bare thighs, fingers gripping hard against his skin.

Hinata squints at the screen blearily as he slides one hand over his cock, idly touching himself, back arching against Kageyama. He reaches out his other hand and types, to the best of his ability:

 **volleydick9:** _k wat stretches shud we so  
_ **volleydick9:** _***do???_

He almost doesn't hear the reply that comes next, because Kageyama starts kissing his ear, and the back of neck, which is super distracting and makes Hinata whine and pump himself faster, but then Sunny calls them hopeless, and Kageyama looks up at the screen and groans.

"Not… those kinds of stretches, Hinata, come _on,"_ he gripes. "I'm never going to be able to watch his show again, at this rate."

"Well, what kind then?" Hinata pouts. What other kinds of stretches were there than _stretches?_

"You can't just have sex right away, are you kidding?" Kageyama says. "You have to like, stretch out your ass first, or it's going to hurt like a motherfucker."

Hinata tips his head back to look at him, eyes wide. "O-oh. Are… are you going to do that for me, then?"

Kageyama looks like he loses approximately fourteen years off of his lifespan. Then, he steels his expression, and nods. "Yes," he says. "I'll take care of you."

Hinata's mouth falls open. "Uwaaaah, Kageyama," he breathes. "How come you aren't this nice when we play volleyball?"

"Because you _suck_ at volleyball," Kageyama shoots back instantly, and then his cheeks color pink.

"So…" Hinata says, slowly, starting to grin.

"No."

"Does that mean I'm—"

"It means you need to shut up."

"— _good in bed,_ Kageyama?" Hinata finishes gleefully, and Kageyama slaps a hand over his mouth, so that they don't miss Sunny's next words.

_"When we say stretching—"_

He cuts off as Kageyama quickly types, _Don't answer that he's an idiot._

For a moment, the matter seems solved, as both streamers start to prepare to get back into the action, and Hinata sits quietly for the time being, trusting Kageyama.

But Kageyama, now, seems on edge.

"Uhhhmmm…" he mutters under his breath, then swears softly, then types another question. _Actually wait where's the prostate_

"Why are you asking about that?" Hinata asks. He's heard the word before… some grim medical business he can't quite remember now, but it seems unimportant.

"I'm supposed to try and find it while I'm fingering you," Kageyama says, and Hinata wobbles a little bit, at the fact that he can just say those words so casually. "It's supposed to feel good if you touch it."

Hinata sits up a little straighter. "Like… how good?"

"Like, make you come right away, good," Kageyama clarifies.

Hinata's brain whirs and he feels his eyes getting wider and wider, and then he whirls back to the keyboard.

 **volleydick9:** _is it front or back_  
**volleydick9:** _how far in is it  
_ **volleydick9:** _what does it feel like??! ...squishy??_

"Someone's excited," Kageyama says.

"This is important!" Hinata insists, paying close attention to Sunny's directions.

_"—kinda behind your dick. You've gotta, like—I dunno, it depends how big your fingers are, I guess?"_

Hinata wrinkles his nose. "Kageyama, let me see yours," he says, holding one of his hands up, fingers splayed. Kageyama raises his own and presses his palm to Hinata's. His hand is warm, and a _lot_ bigger, and Hinata bites his lip before glancing away quickly. "Do… do you know how far… i-in to go?" he asks, pretending his voice didn't waver.

"Not really," Kageyama says, and Hinata gasps.

"Then you can't!" he says. "What if you… like, poke a hole or something—"

"I'm not going to just jam my finger in there!" Kageyama says. "I'm going to be careful! Hand me the lube."

"Do you know how much to use?" Hinata asks, dutifully passing him the bottle. "Have you ever tried this on yourself?"

"No, but, a little is still super slippery," Kageyama says. He rolls his eyes as Hinata still plugs a nervous question into the chat: _How much lube_

 _"Like a—a coin sized amount?"_ comes the response, and Kageyama raises an eyebrow at Hinata as if to say, I told you so.

"There's different kinds of coins," Hinata says, watching Kageyama squeeze a little of the clear gel onto his fingers. "That's not enough!"

"It's more than enough," Kageyama says. "Have you ever used lube before?"

Hinata is a lotion kind of guy—he hasn't yet managed to work up the nerve to go buy lube from the store, but he can't admit that to Kageyama, so he just glares. "Your fingers aren't getting anywhere near my butt unless they've got more of that stuff on them—"

"Alright, alright," Kageyama concedes, squirting out a bit more, but it still seems like so _little…_

Hinta reaches out and gives the bottle a hard squeeze in his hands. An enormous glob plops into Kageyama's hand. He stares at it, and then looks up at Hinata with murder in his eyes.

"Oops," Hinata says.

"I'm going to make you eat this," Kageyama growls.

Hinata squeals. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he says, and when Kageyama continues to look furious, he squirms around in his lap so they're sitting face to face, and Hinata can mash his nose into Kageyama's chest pitifully. "Don't be mad at me, you can't have sex when you're mad."

"Who says," Kageyama grunts.

"Uh, me?" Hinata tells him. "I don't want to have sex with you when you're mad, have you seen you? You get all grumpy and scary and—yeah, exactly like that."

"Maybe," Kageyama says, "I wouldn't get so grumpy and scary if I didn't have to deal with _you."_

"Does that mean you _don't_ want to have sex with me?" Hinata asks, wide-eyed. Kageyama hangs his head and sighs.

"No," he admits. "I… really want to fuck you."

Hinata shushes him, putting his fingers over Kageyama's lips. "Don't just—!"

"We were just talking about it!"

"But you can't just say—that word," Hinata stammers.

"Why?" Kageyama asks, irritably—he's acting the way he always does when he's annoyed with Hinata, which is why it's something of a shock when his eyelids lower, and he murmurs, "I _do_ want to fuck you. I want…"

He slides one of his hands— _the_ hand, Hinata realizes, because it's kind of cold and slimy, the _fingering hand—_ low over Hinata's back, and over the curve of his ass, and Hinata just stares at him, like a deer into oncoming headlights. Kageyama leans forward and catches the shell of Hinata's ear between his lips.

"I want to be inside you," Kageyama tells him.

"Oh, _fuck,"_ Hinata moans, involuntarily, and Kageyama huffs a laugh into his ear.

"Can we try?" he asks, definitely eager sounding.

"Y-yeah," Hinata says. "Promise you'll go slow!"

"I'm going to!" Kageyama says. "I don't wanna fuck up, either, and be the reason you can't play at practice—"

"My butt is in your care," Hinata says, trying to sound solemn, but he just ends up giggling.

_"—pass me—pass me my new toy."_

This sounds very interesting, and Hinata tries to crane his head to look at the screen again, but Kageyama pulls him back.

"Nope," he says. "You stay still, so I can do this."

Hinata whines. It's not fair that Kageyama gets to watch and do sex stuff at the same time—but then again, he supposes he's the one on the receiving end right now, so he's not getting nothing out of it.

"Well, hurry up, then," he huffs, more out of nerves than anything.

"I thought you wanted me to go slow," Kageyama reminds him.

"Yeah, hurry up _slowly!"_

It's easy to make demands before a finger gets near his butt, and when Kageyama slips a digit in between Hinata's cheeks, he falls silent, sitting up far straighter in Kageyama's lap. He's never touched himself here before, except when he's cleaning in the shower, and it feels weird, Kageyama's slick fingers parting him open and then—

"Ooh!" Hinata squeals. "H-hang on—"

"Make up your damn _mind,"_ Kageyama says through gritted teeth.

"I'm trying," Hinata says, and he really is, but it's so difficult, now that Kageyama is actually touching his hole, the pad of one finger rapidly warming against it. In fact, just one feels quite large, much larger than he'd expected, and Kageyama's fingers are also so _long…_

"Hinata…" Kageyama sighs, and then kisses him.

This, their third kiss, is still improving upon the other two. It's slower, true to Kageyama's word, even if it's unrelated to butt stuff, which is fine with Hinata right now. For the moment, he's content to sit there with Kageyama's fingers squeezed between his ass cheeks and his mouth warm and wet against Hinata's.

Then Kageyama adds a little bit, the tiniest hint, of tongue.

Hinata feels it poke soft against the seam of his lips, and he parts them. Kageyama doesn't do much more, though, just licks hesitantly over the bumpy little ridges just inside Hinata's top lip where it's all soft. Hinata sighs, eyes closing and mouth falling open a little wider, and Kageyama pushes his tongue in a little deeper. And it’s... it _is_ weird. But it’s not _bad_ weird.

And he starts to rub his finger, slick against the sensitive skin of Hinata's hole.

Hinata's body jerks, but he doesn't pull away from the kiss—he breathes in through his nose and pushes forward, pushes his hands up Kageyama's chest to grip his shoulders. It does feel weird, but there's nothing painful about the slide of Kageyama's finger over him—it tickles a bit, but that's it.

He feels a featherlight touch on his cock and gasps, right into Kageyama's mouth, as the setter starts to trace lines up and down his shaft. It's barely there, so light, but that makes him chase the feeling more, drives him to distraction, and after a moment, he feels it—the undeniable stretch of Kageyama pushing a finger past his rim, inside him.

Hinata's eyes fly open, and Kageyama pulls back the slightest bit.

"Okay?" he asks, with another teasing stroke against Hinata's cock.

"I think… so…" Hinata says. It doesn't hurt yet, no, but the feeling of intrusion is _strange._

"Little bit more," Kageyama says, and that's what he gives Hinata, pushing in further, barely at all, but Hinata squeezes his shoulders and whimpers. "Okay,” Kageyama says. “Okay, there."

That's as far as he goes, for now, finger pulling out, and Hinata's face flames as he feels himself clenching involuntarily, but Kageyama doesn't say anything. He pushes back in, slowly, until Hinata squeezes his shoulders again, though it feels a little deeper this time.

There's a deep voice speaking now, and Hinata realizes its Nine actually addressing them to help, for the first time.

 _"Like Sunny_ _said, Volley,"_ he's saying, _"you've gotta go slow. Too fast and it'll burn like a_ bitch _, so just take your time."_

"Oh, we are," Kageyama mutters, and Hinata has to hide a smile, because Kageyama really is going unbelievably slow, for him.

_"When they're ready, add another finger. Keep it slow; don't go all the way in at once, if it's too much—little shallow thrusts work to loosen the muscles, and it'll feel good, too…"_

They look at each other.

"I don't think I'm ready," Hinata says, honestly.

Kageyama snorts. "I barely have one in you… I kinda figured."

"Wh… what about," Hinata ventures, "the other thing… he said?"

Kageyama doesn't respond for a moment, and Hinata realizes he's staring intently, watching the stream. He tilts his head and pokes Kageyama in the cheek, because he never likes when Kageyama ignores him, but he is learning he _especially_ hates when Kageyama ignores him while he has his finger up Hinata's ass.

But then he starts to take Nine's advice, and Hinata's grievances quickly fly out the window.

"Ah— _ah—"_ He wants to say something, but he's not sure what, and it's hard to speak _or_ think, with Kageyama moving his finger in him the way he is, not slow at all, plunging in and out—but he's keeping it shallow, as advised, and it's not so much the sensation as it is knowing that Kageyama is working him open with his hands that's driving him slowly crazy.

"Is it? Good?" Kageyama asks. He sounds breathless.

"I—I think?" Hinata gasps.

"How can you not _know?"_ Kageyama demands.

 _"You_ try sticking a finger up your ass and let me know how it— _oh, that—"_

Hinata's head tilts all the way back when Kageyama rubs his thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing precum from the slit. He has too much lube on his hands, and when he starts  to stroke Hinata, it's slippery and warm, and it feels amazing. He can feel his muscles relaxing, loosening up around Kageyama's finger just enough for Kageyama to push in further, the farthest he's gone yet, and Hinata moans as he feels him inside.

"Tell me—" Kageyama says, and Hinata lifts his head, cracks his eyes open to watch him—normally irritable expression soothed out into wide blue eyes and lips parted in awe as he uncovers his ability to make Hinata fall to pieces. "Tell me if I find—"

He rubs his finger inside Hinata, and Hinata flails in his lap, voice snatched away into nothing right at the moment he needs it most, because _Kageyama finds it._

Like there's a full second of lag between his brain and his mouth, his voice returns as a cry fights its way out of him, and he wraps his arms around Kageyama's whole head and clings, Kageyama's face pressed to his chest.

"Shit," Kageyama says, and Hinata is confused, before he realizes that Kageyama must think he's hurt him.

"N-no—" he pants, "that was it… that…"

"Oh," Kageyama says, _"oh."_

Carefully, he slides his finger around, until he taps it again, and Hinata twitches, another breathy cry escaping him, and it's all the information Kageyama needs.

He starts to rub his finger in slow circles, and then has to ease up on Hinata's cock entirely, just to keep Hinata held to his chest, because Hinata can't seem to make his limbs function correctly, or at all. He slumps bonelessly in Kageyama arms like a wobbly pile of jello as he trembles and shudders and sobs. The noises would be the most embarrassing part, except he can feel the way Kageyama's breathing jumps, every time he does it, has realized that he likes it, the same way he likes Sunny's breathy mewling. Maybe Hinata doesn't need to be that embarrassed after all.

But what he doesn't want to do is finish too early, before Kageyama, again. Before they've had a chance to _really_ do anything. But Kageyama's finger feels so good in him that he's not going to last, at all, and he doesn't think he can do this a _third_ time tonight.

"W-wait," he pleads, "Kag—eyama… s-stop—" Kageyama listens, but it feels strange when he slides out of Hinata, makes Hinata groan as he tries to gather himself enough to explain. "I d-don't… wanna come. Without you."

"I'll stop before—" Kageyama starts to say, but Hinata shakes his head.

"I was already too close," he mumbles, eyes downcast.

"Oh," Kageyama says, "okay." Hinata waits for the teasing, but it doesn't come. Instead, Kageyama lowers his head, to trail light little kisses over Hinata's forehead and temple, his cheek. "I don't think… we're going to be able to have _actual_ sex yet, then."

"No," Hinata admits, realizing now he's been far too ambitious. This is not really that unusual an occurrence where he's concerned, however. "But we _will._ Just not tonight."

"Not tonight," Kageyama agrees.

"But I _want_ to do something together," Hinata says forlornly. "I just…" He's not sure what.

"Well…" Kageyama muses. "We could just ask."

Hinata nods. "Good idea." Kageyama breathes out a soft, low sigh when Hinata shifts in his lap to face forward again.

It seems like they've missed a few things along the line while they were preoccupied. Whatever the two cam boys were doing while he wasn't looking (it sounded, altogether, very wet), they seem to have put a stop to it now, and Hinata realizes he can see a messy, pearly wet line of cum streaking over Sunny's stomach.

"Kageyama!" he says excitedly, "look, we're not the only ones!"

"He's been getting a prostate massage from Nine and an industrial strength vibe for like, five minutes straight, stupid," Kageyama says, sounding, if Hinata _had_ to describe his tone, a little defensive of Sunny. "You barely lasted five seconds."

"Like you would!"

"I'm not _saying_ I would—would you just ask them what you want to ask them?"

Pouting, Hinata muses on what to say, chewing on his bottom lip as he watches the stream idly. On screen, they're kissing—even the way they _kiss_ looks good, warm and comfortable and less clumsy than anything he and Kageyama have managed to accomplish, but at the same time, not staged at all. Like maybe, they're not just in it for the _sex,_ really… and Hinata thinks that also, maybe, it's fine that he's still sort of a ten-second wonder for the time being. Maybe there are other things he and Kageyama can try. He hovers his fingers over the keyboard for a second longer before typing.

 **volleydick9:** _whats the_ best _way to have sex if you're not actually having sex_  
**volleydick9:** _like no penis in butt  
_**volleydick9:** _but still sex???_

Nine does not seemed thrilled about this newest update. He calls them stupid, which Hinata hotly disputes ( _we are NOT stupid_ ). Sunny is surprisingly receptive, though he seems like he's about four minutes away from passing out after what must have been a really good orgasm (at least this is what Hinata figures, because the prostate thing is _A-plus,_ if extremely overwhelming).

 _its just more than we thought it would be_ , Hinata explains.

"If you're not ready for sex, then don't have it," Nine replies shortly.

 _thats why we aren't!_ Hinata fires back. This guy is really good at getting under his skin, he finds, almost like someone _else_ he knows. He shoots a slightly accusatory glance at Kageyama over his shoulder, and the other man crosses his arms.

"Why are you glaring at _me?"_

"You're not saying anything," Hinata says.

"Because you're hogging the keyboard," Kageyama points out. "And anyways, what do you even want me to say?"

 _"Dry hump like all the other virgins,"_ Nine tells them dismissively, and Hinata swells in irritation.

 _theres too much lube,_ he snaps. And then, scathingly, _your advice sucks, we were talking 2 sunny anyway_

Sunny laughs at this, voice low and hoarse from all the moaning. But Kageyama starts talking over the computer.

"Dry humping isn't—it's not called that because you aren't using lube," he says, in his you're-being-a-dumbass voice. "But… well, if you _wanted_ …"

"I don't want to hump you," Hinata says. "That's what dogs do, and it doesn't sound rom—it sounds _gross."_ He catches himself right in time, but it doesn't look like Kageyama noticed his slip-up—that he was about to say he wanted to do something more romantic.

"It's not really—it's not hump—okay, well, it kind of is," Kageyama admits, "but it's better than that and it's actually good that we got lube all over you before. Here, face me again—"

"Ah, but, they're—" Hinata glances at the screen, where Nine is lifting Sunny, whispering to him and positioning him. "I wanna… watch them, too. When they…"

"Mmm," Kageyama says, but he twists the chair around, so that even facing each other, Hinata can still see the screen if he turns his head to the side. "Seems like you were making fun of me earlier for watching porn."

"You're still a weird stalker," Hinata says, sliding his legs on either side of Kageyama's lap, arms draped over his shoulders. He still doesn't know what Kageyama wants to try, but he trusts him anyway.

"You're still the biggest virgin," Kageyama says, splaying his fingers over Hinata's hips to tug him closer.

"Am not," Hinata says.

Kageyama pulls Hinata's hips flush against his. The grin he cracks, when Hinata claws needy fingers over his back and into his hair as their cocks slide together, hard and hot, is nothing short of triumphant.

"Are too…" he murmurs.

"I—" Hinata keens, as Kageyama rocks into him. He slides his hands slowly up Hinata's shirt to slip it over his head before Hinata even realizes, leaving him suddenly naked in Kageyama's lap.

"Fuck," Kageyama says quietly. He smooths his palms over Hinata's thighs, his stomach, up his chest and back down over his sides, and Hinata sobs, helplessly.

It's a different feeling to being fingered, Kageyama's hands all over him, his skin hot on Hinata's, while he keeps Hinata rubbing against him, down onto him. It's not as overwhelmingly intense, but it's less sharp, more of a slow build, that just keeps filling him up with heat.

"I don't—want to be—anymore—" Hinata chokes out.

"Don't want to be what?" Kageyama asks, in maybe the softest voice Hinata's ever heard him use. He brushes Hinata's hair back, fingertips tracing the tops of his ears. "What?"

"A—a virgin—" Hinata hiccups. "I—I want—" He pants heavily, rolls his head to the side, says of the action on camera, "I w-want you like—that."

Kageyama turns to see what he's looking at, and lets out a long, throbbing moan, watching Nine lower Sunny slowly—really, _really_ slowly—onto his thick, swollen cock.

"Ohhh, _fuck_ ," Kageyama says again, "Hinata, you—you want me in you?" His breaths are panting out of him, and he bounces Hinata a little too hard with every rock of his hips, but Hinata doesn't care.

"Mm-hnnh." Hinata nods blearily. Kageyama strokes firm hands up and down his back, and Hinata arches into his touch and grinds against him. He loves Kageyama's hands on him, he can't believe he managed to go so long without this. Not sex stuff, but just— _Kageyama_.

"Th-this," Kageyama says, "is okay, though. This is really— _ah—"_

"Ye-yeah—" Hinata agrees. He would like to have Kageyama in him—at some point, when they've both made sure they're less clueless, and they're ready for it, but he thinks they'll have plenty of time to get there. For now… "I just—want you. How—however. I d-don't care. Just…"

"I th—" Kageyama groans, when Hinata twists a hand in his hair and tugs, lightly, at the root, "—thought about this. _Ah_ —a lot—"

They're both lasting longer, after having come before, but Hinata knows it won't hold. Kageyama feels too good against him. And he's still too eager—his legs are trembling, and it's getting harder to hold on.

There's just a little more that he wants first, though. The problem is, it's _embarrassing_ to say, after everything. Then he gets a brilliant idea.

"Can you," he says, shakily, "can you reach the—can you tell them something?"

"N-now?" Kageyama asks.

"It's important," Hinata whispers.

Kageyama whines, brushing his nose against Hinata's jaw. With difficulty, he stretches his arm out. "What… do you want to…"

"Ask them to… hold hands," Hinata says, clinging to Kageyama as he turns to watch him type it. Kageyama doesn't ask questions, he just does it, barely looking, lips pressing kisses to the bottom of Hinata's jaw instead. On stream, they move together, slow and easy, and Hinata can't help but imagine how Kageyama would feel, moving in him like that. He moans. He _wants_ it. "And… and kiss."

He doesn't get to see what happens after Kageyama types it. Hinata is already turning to look at him, stare at him, see if he understands.

Kageyama rests his palms against Hinata's cheeks and pulls him lower, low enough to kiss him, and it's more hard and desperate than slow and easy, but Hinata doesn't mind. Because Kageyama understands.

"I'm—" he whimpers. "Kageyama, are you close? I'm gonna—"

"Yeah," Kageyama tells him, "y-yeah, you f-feel—so good—" He reaches for Hinata's hand, threading their fingers together, and somehow, this is what does it for Hinata.

He gasps, and moans Kageyama's name into his mouth as he comes a second time, staining Kageyama's shirt with a small, sticky splatter—he thinks Kageyama won't be mad at him, not with the way he's rolling his hips, adding to the little bit of mess on his clothes, mouth grazing over Hinata's lips and chin as he presses his face against Hinata's cheek.

It doesn't catch Hinata by surprise like the first one did—this is wholly expected, and it feels _awesome—_ reaching it together with Kageyama, and knowing he wanted it, too.

Hinata isn't sure how long exactly he sits there slumped, eyes closed and a smile pulling at his mouth as he lets Kageyama nuzzle lazily against the side of his face and his neck. It's only when he hears someone talking that he finally sits up, stretching lazily.

 _"Do you think they're even still there?"_ the voice asks. It's Sunny, he realizes.

He turns to look, and there are Sunny and Nine, lying in their own worn out heap on the floor in front of the computer. The chat room has completely emptied out, so they must have finished at some point. Hinata didn't see it.

Nine snorts. _"Probably fucking unconscious."_

Hinata grins as he strains to reach the keyboard, but Kageyama's arms are longer, and it’s him who types back instead.

 _Nah,_ he says, _We're ready for round 3_

Hinata gives him an exhausted first bump. Yeah, they're totally ready to go again. Nine actually laughs at this. He looks relaxed, now, and a lot happier than he had most of the rest of the time on stream.

 _actually, ty,_ Hinata types. _that was rly RLY good… you guys are the best_

 _"Well, we_ are _professionals,"_ Sunny says.

 _“Dumbass,”_ Nine interjects, _“I’m a professional. I don’t know what the hell you are.”_

 _“Oi! No need to be_ rude! _I have had your dick in two—_ two _different holes today, you can at least be nice to me.”_

Hinata bumps Kageyama’s head with the bottom of his chin. “Yeah,” he agrees. “You guys have to be nice to us.”

“You were the one who started _everything,”_ Kageyama reminds him.

“It’s not like I was the only one who wanted to do it!” Hinata says. “You said you thought about it a lot.”

_“...We should meet up.”_

The words whip their attention back to the computer so fast Hinata thinks he may have whiplash. Sunny keeps talking.

 _“It’d be super cool, you know? We could show you guys more stuff and—there_ is _two of you, yeah? ‘Cuz we thought—”_ He cuts off into a yawn, but Hinata and Kageyama are already exchanging a wide-eyed glance. Meanwhile, Nine is giving Sunny an incredulous glance of his own.

“Did he just—did he actually just offer—” Kageyama splutters.

“He totally did!” Hinata says, punching him in the arm a couple of times. “Bet _that’s_ never happened before, Kageyama, you see? You were trying to act like you were so cool, but _I_ was the one who—”

“Stop talking and tell him yes!” Kageyama bellows, and Hinata jumps for the keyboard, because Nine is already trying to veto the idea.

"Yeah!" Hinata yells, and then realizes the other two can't hear him. _yeAAHHH!!!!_ he types instead.

"A-ask him when, dumbass!" Kageyama says, sounding choked.

"Right!" Hinata says, fumbling over the keys.

_When wud u want 2??? OH and whats ur name????_

"Don't ask him that!" Kageyama says, smacking Hinata's hand.

"Why not?!"

 _"Oh!"_ Sunny says, _"Right, I’m Hi—"_

But Nine leaps forward, snatching at the camera cables in a panic, and the screen goes black.

"What?" Hinata wails. "Where'd they go?"

"You can’t just ask porn stars for their real names over the _internet_ ," Kageyama says, looking thoroughly put out. “That’s _creepy.”_

Hinata wilts. "Crap. Sorry, Kageyama, I just—"

Kageyama blinks at him. "Forget it."

Hinata blinks back. "Huh?"

"Forget it," Kageyama says again, but Hinata still isn't sure he's heard correctly. Kageyama has never let him forget anything dumb he's done, ever. But then the setter leans forward, kissing Hinata's forehead. "He's on every night at ten, anyway. We can, um… we can watch together another time."

His cheeks go redder the wider Hinata's eyes and mouth open in shock.

"I'd like that," Hinata finally tells him breathlessly.

Kageyama kisses him again, and this is another thing he likes. Until…

Hinata breaks the kiss with a tremendous gasp as a thought occurs to him. "Oh, no!"

"What?" Kageyama asks.

"We never did _any_ of our homework!" Hinata tells him, horrified. "It's due tomorrow!"

"Shit—dammit, Hinata!" Kageyama swears.

"How is this my fault?!" Hinata asks, sliding off Kageyama's lap as he stands up from the chair.

"None of this would have gone on as long as it did without you," Kageyama tells him, rooting around on the floor for their pants.

"You're the one who _had_ to watch porn!" Hinata says, and yelps when his shorts and underwear smack him right in the face.

"Put those on," Kageyama says, "and then, for the last time, _get out of my room!"_

Hinata squints at him. "You don't have any more shows to watch, do you?"

And then, as Kageyama's face contorts, he runs, without bothering to put his pants back on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> But wait! **_This is only half the story._** [@someone-stole-my-shoes](https://tmblr.co/mLRjHBmRD-ovWA6S6zPBUMw) wrote the other half [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162626), and whoooooo boy is it steamy~
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Show Must Go On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162626) by [someonestolemyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemyshoes/pseuds/someonestolemyshoes)




End file.
